Naruto: Rise Of A New Generation
by Princess Santa Clause
Summary: Twenty five seemingly fast paced years have passed since the War of Nations had taken place. Since then, Konoha has managed to sustain a relatively peaceful lifestyle. Everyone has taken this time to settle down, create a family, some even go on to create rising businesses. Never has Konoha seen such long standing peace, nor such a strong, healthy, and large generation. *All Genres
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: :D Welcome to my next generation story. I've attempted it a few times. XD but now I see where I went wrong.. I noticed, that not everyone was gonna have a kid the same age :| That just wasn't going to happen. Everyone was going to have kids at different times, be in different places at different times. Instead of all being involved in the same Overall Goal, the kids would probably have seperate goals at seperate times and just mingle with each other throughout the village, throughout the progression of the story, etc. So don't be shocked if the story jumps from here to there a few times, or may even seem as though it's moving fast at some points, because it'll happen from time to time. Also beware of surprises! :D! Like, I'm not afraid of sticking a character in here or there, or even character death. I looove my characters to death but if it has to happen.. :c Then it has to happen._**

_**Now welcome to the intro. XD just a little long piece that describes the basics of this fanfic and some keypoints. At the same time it introduces quite a few characters for brief moments. But no worries~! Those characters will definitely have a more indepth description somewhere through the story. :DD Have fun reading~ And please, If you have the time to read..and I have the time to write.. _ Please have the time to review. 'Nough of my blabbering cause I'm starting to ramble.**_

ON WITH THE STORY!

The bright, warm sun of Konoha rose from over the mountaintops, letting its rays light the path of villagers working in the early mornings. There, just in front of the newly expanded Ninja Academy, a man stood, his blond hair a bit unruley in response to the blowing wind. "Last year..." He noted, ruffling the red hair of the girl at his side.

"Hey Naruto!"

The Blond haired man turned slightly, giving a grin, "Oh. Hey Sakura." He said in a slightly excited tone. He hadn't seen her in quite sometime.. everyone had been busy with their own thing. Sakura bent down slightly in front of the red haired girl. "And this must be Musoka, right?" She asked, looking into the red haired girl's lavander white eyes. "That's right, lady! You're looking at the next in line for hokage!" Musoka grinned, folding the arms of her green sweater.

"That's definitely alot of you in there..." Sakura said with slight fondness before standing at full height. Walking around the corner came two boys. One with kinda ruffly black hair about shoulder length, a bit of a bang swooping slightly over his onxy eyes. The other had very short hair of pink, a more indifferent look in his onyx eyes. "And those must be your sons, eh Sakura?" Naruto asked, glancing over at them slightly. He hadn't remembered their names, he barely even knew how they behaved. But he knew that sharp look in the pink haired boy's eyes was sure alot of Sasuke... and he also knew he didn't like the look in the black haired boy's eye either...

"Right." Sakura placed a hand on the pink haired boy's head, "This is Tsumetai." She then placed her hand on the other boy's head, "And this is Zoku."

"Mom. You're messing up my hair." Zoku said, calmly and cooly lifting up her hand and moving it from his head. Sakura sweatdropped slightly. "I don't know if you'd prefer to..Talk. But I'm going now, I have better things to do." Tsumetai said harshly, turning his back to the others and walking into the academy.

"...Charming." Musoka muttered sarcastically under her breath. She glanced up at the large clock on the upper ledge of the Academy and smiled, turning to face Naruto. "Okay Dad. I have everything I need, and I'm going to be late." She gave him a big hug that nearly knocked him breathless for a moment then started walking quickly toward the academy. "See ya Dad!" She called out.

Zoku glanced over with a raised brow..She hadn't even noticed him... Weird... Every girl noticed him.. it was like...an Unspoken LAW. And this girl just broke a law... He put some speed in his walking, waving his hand just slightly, "Heh... Hey wait up."

Naruto twitched a bit, "They seem ni-"

"Spare me the story telling Naruto." Sakura cut in, knowing that was far from what he wanted to say.

"Well. They seem like absolute jerks." He said with a partially annoyed face. He perked up just a bit, "Just like Sasuke!"

Sakura chuckled slightly, "Hey, I have to ask..What are you doing lingering around here?"

"What do you mean? I don't have anywhere else to be." Naruto. was not Hokage... In fact, Tsunade still was. While he did want it, more than anything, for the time being, he decided he could wait.

"Tsunade's calling that meeting to order in about a half hour." Sakura told him, slightly shocked by the fact he hadn't heard.

"...Meeting..?"

"She's retiring."

Naruto suddenly perked up, his eyes slightly widening, "Retiring?"

"Yep. She's appointing a new Hokage."

Naruto reached out, giving Sakura a bone crushing hug before running off toward the hokage building, waving behind him, "I'll talk to you later, Sakura-chan!" He had to get to that meeting. As Fast as Possible!

Sakura sighed fondly. He hadn't changed a bit... She turned around the corner, walking to a house next door to the Academy and knocking. To the door came Ino, a smile on her face. "You're here for the girls so soon?" She asked.

Sakura nodded, "I'm taking them up the hill today..." The hill, was something not most ninja said with a fond tone. For most, the hill was a place that haunted their very being until the day they died... The large cemetary stationed up on a steep hill overlooking the village. That. was the Hill.

"Ah... This would be the first time in a few months huh... I'll come too." Ino said, opening the door wide enough for Sakura to come in.

"Little girls aren't supposed to play with kun- ah ah!" Sakura could hear Sai shout as she stepped inside. Wouldn't be the first time it sounded like he was being terrorized..

A little girl about five sat on Sai's leg, her black hair in long pigtails that merge into one ponytail around shoulder blade length. To Sai's lip she held a kunai, "Oh c'mon Daddy!" She whined slightly. "It'll make you look so much more betterer!"

Sai swiped the kunai, sweatdropping slightly. Immediately the little girl starter tearing up from her crystaline blue eyes.

"Aren't you going t..." Sakura trailed off, pointing slightly at the girl as she walked inside.

"Nah. Shiata there is a little actress." Ino chuckled. Shiata's tendencies to her mother of course was no surprise. They always knew their daughter would be in theatre one day, as dramatic as she always was that is..

Shiata turned around, every tear that threatened to shed suddenly gone as she glanced at Ino and Sakura. "Hi Ms. Sakura!" She said kindly, waving her hand.

"Hi Shiata." Sakura said with a smile. _Her mood changed so quickly... What a handful she must be..._

"Shiata how would you like to take a walk with Sakura and Mommy?" Ino asked, walking partially into another room and poking her head in.

"Ooo! I wanna! I wanna!" The girl exclaimed, jumping from Sai's leg and jumping up and down on the floor.

Sai took a huge sigh of relief, slumping down into the chair as he finally began to relax.

"Sunao, Akuma. Sakura's here." Ino told them, turning and walking to a small scale corner-style collection of countertops. Slowly the blond woman removed her apron, hanging it up on a hook to show her stomach was a bit larger than usual, While of course she was normally wearing a bit baggier close there days, even from a front few you could notice a slight bump you could say, working its way apart from the rest of her usually flat stomach.

Sakura moved on one foot, leaning to one side to see behind the counter, "Ino.. Are you.."

"Almost four months." Ino said with a light laugh at the fact Sakura had just noticed. Even after so many visits in the passed few days. Guess what they say is true, when you look at someone everyday you never notice changes.

Two girls came from the room Ino had been in earlier. One had shoulder length silver hair and onyx eyes. She looked down at her intertwining fingers, her more child-like and rounded face giving her the look most could describe as the picture of innocence. The other had waist length black hair and bright pink eyes. Just the way she looked could tell you upfront that she was alot of trouble.

"Hi Sakura!" The silver haired girl said kindly, walking to her with a smile. "Hey, Sunao.." Sakura then looked up at Akuma who'd also walked over but really kept her distance. "We're going up to the hill today.." Sakura told them both, waiting for their reactions.

Sunao gave an excited look. After so many months which felt like they dragged on for so long, it was natural she'd want to go back.. Akuma on the other hand, had her arms folded. While at first she seemed to give one second of innocence, it was all cleared away in a matter of moments. She now stood with her arms folded as she tossed an expressionless face at the ground.

"Alright let's go." Sakura said, taking Sunao's hand Sunao happily allowed this. However when Sakura reached for Akuma's hand, the black haired girl seemed less than amused. She harshly smacked away the pink woman's hand, glaring coldly... "I'm ten years old, I don't need to hold your hand. I can take care of myself.." She snapped.

Ino gave a raised brow. _What the hell is ...getting into her? _Ino thought to herself, looking irritated. Akuma never acted that way with her, but as soon as Sakura came around, her entire personality took a shift South.. What Ino wanted to do, was give her some ...less than appropriate words.. but it wasn't her place. Sakura had to step up to the bat herself.

Sakura, however, only nodded, looking a bit hurt, maybe kind of disappointed. Yet she did nothing in the form of reprimanding, only allowed it as she turned toward the door.

The walk to the hill was a bit quiet aside from Shiata and Sunao's chattering here and there as they always did. Occassionally Akuma and Sunao would assist Ino who had a bit of trouble scaling the steeper portions of the hill.

Once they arrived, Ino and Sakura let out a soft breath of air, glancing at the tombstone before them..

"It's been almost two years now since he's passed away." Ino said lightly.

Sakura nodded in reply.

Sunao sat down next to the tombstone, leaning her head on the sunwarmed marble. "I miss you, Daddy..." She trailed off. Akuma just stared, her eyes couldn't be read, she didn't look like she was hurt in any way.. Of course she was, it was only natural. But she didn't ant anyone to see her pain, especially not Sakura whom she could honestly say she disliked..

"Sometimes I wonder why he put them in my care... I obviously can't handle it.." Sakura sighed.

Ino placed her arm around her pink haired friend, "He was madly in love with you, Sakura."She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.. Who else would Lee want to raise his children after he was gone.?

"Hey, what are you girls doing up here?"

Ino, Sakura, and Shiata turned their heads curiously.

"Oh. Well I could ask you the same thing, Kurenai." Ino said with only a slight smile, seeng that Kurenai's face didn't exactly seem like the picture of happiness today.

"Just here for Asuma... it's his birthday.." Kurenai said within a sigh, moving about three tombstones down which was still relatively close.

Beside her was a man, around twenty five years of age, his hair was long, and slightly messy and his eyes, deep crimson. He was actually pretty handsome. HIs skin was only slightly pale, and despite his cold exterior, he looked like a rather gentle person.

"Ooo..Sakura..look at him.." Ino whispered to Sakura, a mischevious cat like grin lining her face.

"No, Ino."

"But he's.. his hair, his...he's so."

"Ino."

"Just look at that, Sakura!"

"Ino! You can't just scope out your deceased Sensei's son on his birthday! It's wrong on so many levels." Sakura scolded in a whisper.

Ino covered her mouth, "Oops.."

As two more figures approached, Ino left her shame behind her for a moment to glance over at them.

"Chouji! Shika! You two are here too?" Ino asked, walking carefully over to them.

"Course. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Chouji said, Shika nodding in reply.

"He was a great guy..." Shikamaru added, hands in his pockets and sighing slightly. He meant more than he was leading on of course. Asuma was like a father to him..

"Hey Sakura I.." Ino trailed off, turning her head over to her squad and Kurenai before glancing back at her friend.

"Go on, Ino.. He was your sensei too." Sakura said, giving a small smile of reassurance.

Shiata followed her mother, her hands behind her back as she tilted her head in the most adorable way while glancing up at Shikamaru. "Whoa..You..You're so tall.. You woulde.." She fumbled with her words a bit before glancing back up to him, "You would make an awesome tree."

Shikamaru looked down at Shiata with a raised brow. "...Tree...?"

Ino sweatdropped slightly, "..Yeaaahhh..she's...You get used to her..."

"Why'd you bring the kid?" Karin questioned, leaning her head slightly on her fist. "Well Sakura was taking the other girls to the hill and Muhino didn't have a place there." Sasuke replied. Besides, she probably wouldn't really get the reason behind it anyway, if she did then he might have problematic questions from her later on.

Muhino, the black haired girl looked up from the placemat she was scribbling her crayon, "Don't talk about me like i'm not here!" She whined in a shouting kind of way.

Suigetsu's brow twitched, "She sure whines alot."

"I. STILL HERE THIRD PERSON!" She yelled, looking up with her dark green, emerald eyes and glaring sharply at Suigetsu.

Even though she was adorable, especially with the way her voice rasped childishly when she yelled, Suigetsu actually flinched. "She's the devil." He murmured.

"Third person." Muhino growled.

"Fine then." Suigetsu said, leaning forward slightly to glare back with his own violet eyes, "YOU are the devil." He growled.

The staredown continued for awhile before Muhino stuck out her tongue as a sign of her victory.

"And you're a fishboy. I win."

Karin laughed at poor Suigetsu's reaction of twitching while Sasuke smirked showing pride in his daughter. Besides, she carried the same distaste for Suigetsu that Sasuke had awhile back it seemed.

A girl with lightbrown hair brushing against her shoulder blades came bounding out of the kitchen, a red and white checkered scarf tied around her head. She had a tray in her hands, walking over to a table when the door came open abruptly.

A boy with white hair about shoulder length and red eyes came running in. The way he came barrelling into the restaraunt, he had no idea she was even where she was. As a result, of course he ran right into her. However, before the tray hit the ground, he managed to swipe it out of midair while at the same time, catching the girl with an arm around her waist before she hit the ground as well. "Oh. Hey there, Haiyu's little sis." He said smirking.

".R-Ryori." She corrected, trying to keep her mind clear. She knew and was taught, that boys were trouble. Her mom says it about her Dad all the time.

"Right." The boy stood at his full height, spinning her around and placing the tray in her hands.

His smirk widened, seeing that he had gotten inside her mind, even if it was for a brief moment.

"Namaiki. What was that?" Karin asked with a raised brow. "What was what?" he asked nonchalantly.

Suigetsu wordlessly pointed over to Ryori who had placed the tray on the table and was currently speed walking into the kitchen with her hand in her hair, her face redder than red.

"I ran into her." Namaiki shrugged, "I had to help right?" He questioned smugly.

Sasuke raised a brow, "I don't want you anywhere near Muhino." He said bluntly, showing his distaste for not just anyone related to Suigetsu, but for anyone that had the potential to corrupt his princess..

"Meh. She's too young." Namaiki pointed out, leaning down into the back of the chair and crossing his legs under the table while he slipped his hands behind his head.

"I'm 9 and a half!" She whined.

"You whine a-" The boy began before Suigetsu nudged him and shook his head, "Trust me. You don't want to go down that road with her.

"Who was that girl anyway?" Karin asked. She knew she worked at the restaurant, but she'd never found any reason to ask anything more than that.

"Oh. Ryori Akamichi. That's Haiyu's little sister. She's pretty cute huh?" He asked with a sudden spark of interest.

"Haiyu. The one on your squad..?" Karin asked curiously, seeing this could quite possibly cause some trouble when it came to their team communication.

"Ah..Yep."

"Cute...That's what you said about the last four." Suigetsu said with an eyeroll.

"Yeah well she's different." He shrugged.

"You're a playboy pervert."

Everyone at the table turned their attention to Muhino.

"What? I mean seriously. You guys act like you weren't all thinking it!" She shouted defensively.

Sasuke leaned his chin on his hand and sighed, looking partially over at Muhino with half lidded eyes, "You're growing up a little too fast.."

"Meh. I calls them as I sees them." She snickered, seeing Namaiki's half stunned, half offended look.

The door to the kitchen opened and a woman with dark brown hair and light brown eyes came out of the kitchen, holding a tray. She walked over and set it down, smiling slightly, "Nice seeing you here again, Karin, Suigetsu, Sasuke." She said with a respectful bow of her head.

"Yeah, Hatsuko. Since when do you wait tables?" Karin questioned with a raised brow.

Hatsuko sweatdropped slightly, "Ever since my daughter decided to go in the kitchen and be embarrassed in the corner for the rest of her natural born life.."

"That Ryori girl's your daughter?" Sasuke questioned with mild interest, receiving a nod in reply, "Yes of course. Akamichi Cafe is a family run buisness." She chirped.

"Huh... Well that explains alot." Suigetsu muttered.

"Heh. Tell Ryori I said bye." Namaiki said with a smirk, standing and giving a bit of a stretch. "Cause lunch's over and I need to get going." He said, placing the palm of his hand over the back of his neck as he waved goodbye to everyone and headed outside.

"NARUTOOOO-SAAAAAAN"

Naruto turned around to locate the sound of the loud cry. Before he could look far, he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a strong force. The girl sitting on his stomach looked no more than twelve, her hands shaking his collar as her dark brown eyes seem to burrow straight through him. For a moment he had to focus his attention to find the identity of this girl, but from the red fang markings, it was obvious to see this was none other than Tora Inuzuka.

"Yes, Tora?" He questioned with a raised brow, reaching up to ruffle her hair.

"LISTEN CLOSELY NARUTO-SAN. THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH. ARE YOU UP FOR THIS QUEST?!" She asked with wide eyes.

"Why? What happened?" Naruto questioned hastily, looking around from the ground.

"No time for that now!" Tora shouted, throwing a slap across Naruto's cheek that not only stunned him but sent his head turning back in her direction. "I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU CAN HANDLE IT. Because once you accept this quest..There's NO TURNING BACK."

"..! OF COURSE I'LL ACCEPT!"

"Good.." Tora breathed in slight relief, placing one of her hands in her hair as her eyes sharply met Naruto's. "I need...A PIECE OF GUM. Naruto-san, YoursonMasukumademetryramena nditwasn'tgooood!" She cried, sticking her tongue out, "And now I need something to get this taste out of my mouth!"

"Is that all?" Naruto questioned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a stick of gum then handing it to the girl.

"YES. THANK YOU. YOU SIR ARE A lIFESAVER." She shouted, popping the gum into her mouth then breathing in slight relief at the new flavor. "Thanks Naruto-san, bye!" Tora called out, running over to the ramen bar where a blond haired boy, Naruto's son Masuku of course stood laughing at her insane reaction.

Naruto shook off the side-quest, getting back to his feet and brushing himself off. He still needed to get to that meeting... He kicked it into high gear, dashing quickly through the streets and towards the hokage building.

"I'm here!" He called out, opening the door and nearly slamming it open before nearly stumbling inside. At the desk, sat Tsunade. Actually aged from the years that had passed thanks to her jutsu being cancelled out years ago.

"Welcome Naruto. I was waiting for you to show." She said, stacking piles of paperwork on her desk.

"This is about my retirement. I'm sure all of you know that age is catching up with me."

The wide range of ninja in the room all kept their attention firmly on her. There were even a few Anbu in the crowd that stuck out, namely Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and a few others.

"Can't be hokage forever.. And so I'm appointing this position to someone I know and trust can handle it." Tsunade continued.

Her line of sight instantly turned to Naruto as she gave a fond smile, "Congratulations, Naruto. You're going to be Konoha's sixth Hokage."

The Blond haired man's blue eyes widened. The day. had finally come... he was finally going to be hokage...!

**A/N: :DD I know it was long. But hopefully you got a good idea of what's going on with everyone. XD LOL PLEASE REVIEW And don't worry the other chapters won't be so long**


	2. Chapter 2: First day of the Last year

**_A/N: :D Haiii. o 3o This is what the first day of the Academy is like for the smaller kids, and what the first day of the last year is like for Musoka and the older kids. XD_**

Musoka eagerly bolted into the classroom, running up to the desk where a Reddish-Orange brown haired man sat, his locks tied up into a shaggy ponytail. "Yujin-sensei!" She called out, causing him to look up with slight surprise for a moment before sighing and smiling, "Musoka. Heh. Nice seeing you again."

"I know right? I'm a likeable person!" Musoka joked. Her laughing subsided as she glanced down at the list Yujin had in front of him. "No cheating." He scolded, covering it up with his crossing arms. "Cheating!? I didn't even have enough time to read what it was!"

"Kidding, Kiddo. This is just a list of things I'm working out with Ibachi for the Graduation exam."

Musoka wrinkled her nose up slightly, "Ibachi? The mean lady next door?"

Yujin sweatdropped, "Oh come on, Kiddo. She isn't that bad."

Kids of all ages began to fill into the room, most of them taking their seats.

"She told Dad to go jump in a ditch when he brought up something about her being rogue."

"...Okay she's really bad but.. Give her a chance..?"

"Neh." Musoka murmured under her breath, turning around and sitting down in her seat.

"Good morning class. Everyone please take your seats." Yujin said, his voice becoming louder as he projected to the kids.

Musoka leaned her chin on her fist, half listening to Yujin as she began to daydream about random things. It took her a few minutes to even realize someone beside her was talking to her. She turned her head slightly, "Eh? You're that guy from this morning right? Uhh...Ziki or something?" She questioned lazily.

"Zoku." He corrected with a slight twitch.

"Yeah, right, that. What were you saying? I kinda tuned out about everything you said." She said without even a hint of shame while pulling her hand inside of her sleeve slightly to make a bit of cushion for her chin.

"Heh. Well I was just wondering if.." Zoku began when suddenly a couple squeals filled the air of the room. Fangirls of course... Zoku glanced over at them with slight uninterest. "Beat it." He grumbled.

Musoka rolled her eyes, turning and glancing out the window. "...?" She squinted her eyes slightly, seeing some kind of spot on the hokage cliff. It was moving...so it couldn't just have been her imagination.. She could tell it was someone or something real. Immediately she noticed the spot blurr away so fast it seemed to be flashing. Immediately Musoka covered her mouth in an effort to keep quiet, a laugh attempting to erupt from her lips at the wide range of "decoration" littered across the Hokages' faces.

Zoku's eye twitched, "What...an idiot.." He mumbled, seeing the act first hand.

"What?" Hatsuga questioned from the other side of Musoka. She looked at the boy with brown hair to about his chin and dark brown eyes, grinning like a mischevious cat before wordlessly pointing out the window. Ignoring the quiet or inconspicuous idea completely, Hatsuga just laughed loudly, having to take deep breaths to keep himself from passing out from lack of air.

Everyone in the classroom glanced over at the three with raised brows or looks of curiousity; Yujin included. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" He asked, folding his arms sternly. Musoka opened her mouth to speak then closed it, glancing around the room and tapping her fingers together with false nonchalantness. Hatsuga did the same, glancing to the side while tapping his fingers on the desk and whistling a tune.

A young woman sat at a desk in the room across the hall from Yujin, her legs crossed and arms folded as she began explaining the role of each ranked ninja, beginning with Genin. She glanced up with an expressionless face at a talker in the back of the class. He had been going on for about ten minutes but she'd never said anything up to now. Now.. he was just getting annoying. She reached into her weapons pouch, pulling out a kunai. She gave a simple flick of her wrist, sending the kunai flying right passed him and into the wall at the back of the class.

"IBACHI-SENSEI WHAT IF YOU'D HIT ME?" He questioned, a look of utter shock being an understatement. Everyone in this class was younger, a pre-class before the actual learning of jutsu and such.

"Entou." She trailed off, glancing at the boy in the back of the room. His hair was a red color while his eyes were a stunning green. "If I had hit you. I would have been lucky." She smirked, going on about the lesson. Entou folded his arms in stubborn rebellion, sticking his tongue out.

"If You're going to act like a stubborn child, Entou. You can go jump out the window for all I care. Show us why you don't need this class, oh Know-It-All." She said sarcastically, rolling her lavander eyes.

"FINE! I WILL!" Entou shouted, walking over to the window and placing his foot on the sill before glancing back at Ibachi, waiting for a reaction. "I'll so do it!" The eight year old boy shouted. "Good for you." Ibachi muttered.

Kids gathered around him, some asking him to stop and others shouting jump. Among these encouragers was Shido Hatake. A Purple haired girl with onyx eyes. "C'mon, Entou! JUMP!" Shido shouted with a mischevious grin. Another boy about nine years of age nodded, "Yeah, Entou! Jump!" He shouted. Shido clapped her hands, sending the surrounding children into a chant, "JUmp! Jump! Jump! Jump! JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP!"

Katarogu, a boy with dark brown hair about shoulder lengthed and really light brown eyes began backing away to the door. He then turned fully, dashing into the room across the hall.

Just as Yujin was ready to blow his stack from a mixture of Hatsuga, Musoka, and Masuku's actions, Katarogu came running in. "YUJIN-NII!" He shouted.

Yujin turned around with a raised brow, "Katarogu? Why aren't you in class?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Well! I was! But. Entou's about to jump out of the window again!"

"Did you tell, Ibachi?" Yujin asked with slight shock.

"YES! She said Let him jump because there'd be one less student to teach!"

Yujin pinched the bridge of his nose, "Figures.." He mumbled, running across the hall into her classroom.

Ibachi seemed especially amused as she watched Entou slowly losing his nerve to jump.

"Ibachi? What the hell are you doing?!" Yujin scolded.

Ibachi glanced up, unfazed. "Oh hello, Yujin Umino. I'm watching Entou make a fool of himself. You?" She quesioned nonchalantly.

Yujin uttered an exasperated sigh, pulling Entou off the window sill.

Katarogu gave a sigh of relief, earning a strong punch to his arm that nearly sent him toppling over.

"Katarogu, you goody goody! That was the most exciting thing that'd happened all week!" Shido shouted, folding her arms in irritation.

"S-Sorry Shido..I didn't want Entou to get hurt a-" The boy mumbled under his breath, twiddling his fingers as a light blush spread over his cheeks.

Shido sighed, walking away mid explanation and taking her seat once again, "Goody goody.."

Musoka whacked Hatsuga over the head, "Are you insane? No really, you're kidding right? If you had the Rinnegan you'd be some kind of OMNIGOD. Plus your eyes would be all weird colored."

"I'm telling you! My eyes itch sometimes. And it looks like the colors are fading." Hatsuga tried reasoning, flailing his arms slightly as he spoke in an effort to get his point across.

"Iris fail?" Musoka offered with a shrug.

"Alright fine, Iris fail. But if I get Rinnegan, I'm rubbing it all in your face."

"Deal, Bro!" Musoka grinned, shaking hands with Hatsuga.

Yujin sighed walking back inside and to his desk where he sorted through a few papers to re-prepare the lesson. Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared at his right hand. From inside the smoke came a man that looked alot like Yujin.

Yujin sighed for a moment, great. All he needed to start this Glorious first day was yet another interruption...Then, he actually had the opppurtunity to glance up, seeing who this messenger was.

"Iruka?" Musoka questioned curiously.

"Dad?" Yujin questioned simultaneously.

"I've come here to relay a message to you all. Today at 10:12am. The new Hokage was appointed."

All of the children spoke among themselves, gossiping, making guesses and assumptions.. "Who?!" Musoka and Hatsuga shouted, Zoku on the other hand seeming as if he could care less.

Iruka couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, "Naruto Uzumaki."

All eyes turned to Musoka. "My ... dad's hokage?" She questioned to herself in mild surprise.

"Hhm...Hokage's "honorable daughter" eh? ..Heh..." Zoku trailed off to himself with a smirk.

**A/N: :L I could honestly say I love Ibachi. Lol R&R PLEASE.**


End file.
